


Just a smile

by returnwhenfound



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnwhenfound/pseuds/returnwhenfound





	Just a smile

I wonder if she notices me when I smile. That I light up when she walks into the room. Why would she, she doesn't notice me. She makes fun of me and belittles everything I stand for. But I don't care. Her smile and laugh warms my heart. I've grown to love her, but she'll never know. She can't. I'm not supposed to love women. But that doesn't change anything. But today was different. She noticed me. Even smiled. Something was different, off even, with her mannerisms. Her eyes were softer and full of emotion. I should stop staring at her. She'll start to notice sooner or later.

I can feel her eyes watching my every move as I talk on the phone. But that's okay. It's a change. Something different. I turn placing the phone back on the desk. I glance over at her smiling lightly as she pretends to read her magazine. But I know better, her eyes aren't focusing on the page, they're off someplace thinking about something else. Maybe she's thinking about me. I should be that lucky. I'm still staring when she lifts her gaze looking me straight in the eyes. I drop my gaze knowing full well that I'm blushing.

I busy myself attempting to organize the mess that is my desk when her hand suddenly covers mine. She squeezes it slightly as I slowly look up at her questioning her motives when she just smiles. And I'm a goner. Blushing deeply as she moves closer to me I can feel my heart racing in my chest. There's a slight twinkle in her eyes making me wonder if she feels the same way. Her hand moves to my face running through my hair as she moves it out of the way. She's still holding my hand as she steps even closer. I take a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent as her free hand moves to my back pulling me closer still. She lets go of my hand and leans up on her tiptoes and kisses me ever so slightly on the lips. She pulled back smiling and just nodded her head. I knew then that I wasn't imaging things. She felt the same way I did. And that made everything better.


End file.
